Episode 7363 (4th December 2015)
Plot Jai invites Leyla for a drink but she refuses, telling him she doesn't want an earful from Nikhil. David has camped outside Pollard's Barn all night. Ashley overhears Bob telling Cathy and Heath that he can't afford to take them to the Pantomime in Hotten this year. Sam is down when Nikhil offers to take Megan to her hospital appointment that morning and she accepts. Tess is taken aback when Paddy drops Leo and April off at school and learns that he and Rhona have an adoption meeting later that day. She surprises him more however by announcing that her period is late and she thinks she might be pregnant. Leyla brings David some breakfast and is surprised to see the lengths Eric has gone to by boarding up the barn conversion. She tells David she needs to get Eric professional health. Paddy is alarmed to think he could be the father of Tess' baby and asks her to do a test at lunch time. She is equally unhappy to think it could be Pierce's - noting he doesn't want children. She agrees to text Paddy when she's done the text. Jai eyes Megan and Nikhil sitting in the pub. As Megan leaves, Jai confronts Nikhil and warns him off Megan and Leyla. David calls Dr Cavanagh explaining that Eric has cut himself off and won't speak with anyone, pointing out he has boarded his house up. Rhona and Paddy nervously greet their social worker, Rita. Dr Cavanagh visits Eric at the barn but Eric bursts out of the barn brandishing a baseball bat, thinking the doctor is a burglar. Dr Cavanagh calms Eric who explains his burglary is the reason he boarded his house up until the windows are fixed. He tells him he's still grieving for Val but is otherwise fine. Paddy is distracted at the adoption meeting as Tess texts him saying she has the test and asking him to meet her at her place. Rhona is shocked as Paddy walks out of the meeting, claiming Aaron needs him and asks to reschedule for tomorrow. Dr Cavanagh informs David that he believes Eric is still grieving for Val but is not displaying any signs that are a cause for concern. David remains worried. Ashley tells Bob he's bought him and the twins tickets to the Pantomime to accompany himself and Arthur as a thank you for keeping his secret. Nikhil apologises to Leyla for having a go at her yesterday. Leyla assures Nikhil that she's not getting back with Jai and the pair make up. She invites Nikhil and David to the pub in an attempt to cheer David up. Paddy is concerned to discover that Tess might actually be hoping she is pregnant by him. She takes the test and tells Paddy that it's negative. David decides the best way he can win his dad round is by finding Val's ring. Tess and Paddy decide that the pregnancy scare was the wake-up call they needed and decide to end their affair. Paddy walks away with the both of them clearly wanting to continue. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson Guest cast *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson *Social Worker - Joy Blakeman Locations *David's Shop - Interior *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Connelton Primary School - Playground *The Woolpack - Public bar *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *29 Ryder Avenue - Upstairs landing and stairs Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes